Hasta que te encuentre otra vez
by Maullidos Navidenos
Summary: Navidad es una palabra mágica... ¿Pero qué pasa cuando esta festividad te entrega esperanza, pérdida y distancia a la vez? Edward y Bella que desde pequeños buscan tener una Feliz Navidad. Descubrirán que solo la podrán tener cuando estén uno al lado del otro para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hasta que te encuentre otra vez**

**...**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer (****The Twilight Saga**). La Trama es nuestra.

**__********Capítulo e**scrito por Martina Bennet

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**La historia puede tocar puntos sensibles en los lectores.**

**¡BIENVENIDOS!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

—Tengo frío, y hambre.

No era la primera vez que Bella escuchaba esas palabras, e incluso, no era la primera vez que estas reflejaban sus pensamientos. Las ventanas con marcos de madera vieja, cristales opacos por el polvo acumulado y la humedad del lugar, se encontraban cerradas, pero aun así, el frío pasaba por entre finas rendijas, y atravesaba la gran habitación dormitorio, calando los huesos de las niñas que allí intentaban dormir, mientras sus dientes castañeteaban, y sus estómagos resonaban, pidiendo ser llenados con cualquier tipo de alimento.

—Es mejor que te duermas ya —susurró Bella con su voz infantil.

—Pero tengo hambre, y me duele todo —replicó débilmente la niña acostada a su lado.

—Si te duermes pronto, la mañana llegará más rápido, y con ella el desayuno —animó la pequeña entre susurros, tratando de darle consuelo a su compañera de desgracias, mientras rogaba a Dios que no las escucharan conversar, pues sabía por experiencia propia, que ambas serían castigadas si eran descubiertas aún despiertas.

—Espero que nos den algo de leche, hace mucho que no lo hacen.

—Yo también lo espero —concordó Bella y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa de buenas noches, giró su cabeza, y se quedó dormida. Esa fue la última noche que vio a la niña de cuatro años; en el desayuno se enteraría de que había muerto producto de la desnutrición severa, y del frío extremo que azotaba su frágil cuerpo. Esa mañana sirvieron leche caliente.

Isabella, sin ningún segundo nombre ni apellido que la pudiera identificar más precisamente, era una pequeña niña de 6 años de edad, que no conocía el vasto mundo que se extendía fuera de las paredes del albergue local para menores mal llamada Casa Hogar _Mi Segunda Familia_, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad de Chicago, cuyo dueño había muerto hacía ya muchos años. El albergue estaba siendo administrado y dirigido por sus hijos, personas avariciosas que no les importaba en lo absoluto las suertes de las niñas que continuamente incrementaban la cantidad de bocas por alimentar y cuyas edades iban desde los cero y los doce años. Sin contar con el hecho de que el personal las trataba con el mayor desprecio e inhumanidad posible. Al llegar a esa edad eran enviadas a una institución pública para señoritas que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, y en la cual, ninguna de las niñas tenía referencia de si su vida ahí sería mejor o peor de la que ahora llevaban. Lo único bueno en todo ese sistema anarquista, era que la educación era primordial, y al menos de esa forma, las más grandes entendían que podrían tener un futuro, pues las asignaturas básicas eran impartidas con rigor.

Bella, como la llamaban sus compañeras, llegó a ese horrible lugar, luego de que unos oficiales de policía la encontraran atraídos por el llanto, envuelta en unas mantas junto a unas bodegas abandonadas; solo tenía un mes de nacida, y todos consideraron que fue un milagro, pues nadie consideraba una posibilidad real que se salvara la pequeña Isabella, como la habían nombrado las enfermeras. Pero al no ser competencia de la policía hacerse cargo de la niña, luego de que le dieron de alta en el hospital, fue llevada al orfanato en el que ahora se encontraba, y nunca más había vuelto a pisar la calle, la que solo podía observar desde las ventanas del segundo piso del edificio, donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

Suspiró y continuó observando cómo las personas caminaban alegres, preparándose para la tan amada Nochebuena. Llevaban bolsas, con bonitos colores y dibujos en ellos; paquetes con grandes lazos, que aferraban las tapas a la base; y juguetes de todas clases, que aún no habían sido envueltos.

— ¡Esa muñeca es mía! —gritó una niña de cinco años a su lado.

— ¡Y esa otra mía! —respondió otra un poco más alejada de ella.

Esa era la única forma que tenían de poder tener un regalo para esa noche, imaginar que los juguetes que eran para otros niños, eran de ellas. Era la costumbre de todos los veinticuatro de diciembre, antes de que…

— ¡Suficiente de tanta holgazanería! —La voz de una mujer retumbó desde sus espaldas—. Dejen de estar soñando de una buena vez, y vengan a terminar sus quehaceres. Recuerden que esto no es un hotel.

— ¿Qué es un hotel? —preguntó en un susurro a Bella una de las niñas más pequeñas.

—Creo que es un lugar donde las personas pasan la noche si están de viaje —respondió de la misma forma—. Según oí a una de las prefectas, ahí atienden muy bien a los que se quedan, les dan todas las comidas, y tienen lugares bonitos para jugar.

—Quisiera estar en un hotel en estos momentos —contestó otra chica un poco más grande que se había acercado a ellas.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a la primera planta, en donde las niñas mayores de seis años, como Bella, debían ayudar con la limpieza de las diferentes áreas, cuando no se encontraban en clases, pero debido a que en ese momento estaban en receso por las festividades, las pequeñas eran liberadas de las tediosas lecciones. Las menores, ayudaban a tender las camas y a transportar las ropas sucias al cuarto de lavado, donde las de once y doce años, se encargaban de esa empresa. Las pocas bebés que habían, eran las que mejor la pasaban, pues las encargadas de ellas, se caracterizaban por su forma de ser cariñosa y afectiva, pero lastimosamente, rara vez se ocupaban de las que ya podían _defenderse_ por sí solas.

La niña se encontraba trapeando el vestíbulo junto con otras cinco compañeras, cuando el timbre de la reja exterior retumbó por todos los rincones del edificio. Todos se miraron extrañados, pues casi nunca recibían visitas y las veces que lo hacían, eran anticipadamente avisados por el Servicio de Protección Infantil, y eso era una vez al año, cuando todo era preparado con el fin de aparentar la institución de caridad perfecta, que se suponía que fuera. Después de todo, los dueños no deseaban perderla, pues era una forma efectiva y legal de evadir impuestos.

El timbre resonó de nuevo y las maestras se apresuraron a asomarse por las ventanas y así, observar quién podía ser. En cuestión de segundos se armó un revuelo, ya que una de ellas reconoció a la pareja.

—Son los Cullen —anunció la profesora de matemáticas.

—Pero ellos quedaron de venir la primera semana de enero —explicó la de inglés.

—Yo los recibiré —dijo la directora acercándose a la puerta que daba a la calle—. Retiren a las niñas y que se cambien rápidamente de ropa. Hoy es Navidad y deben verse alegres.

Sus órdenes fueron obedecidas inmediatamente.

—Señor Cullen, señora, qué placer tenerlos por aquí en este día tan especial —dijo la mujer de cuarenta años, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras abría la reja para darles paso.

—Señora Cope, disculpe las molestias —comentó el hombre—. Pero mi esposa no puede aguardar hasta enero, y quiere que la niña que se convierta en su hija, pase esta noche con nosotros.

—Después de todo, los documentos ya están listos —agregó la mujer—, solo queda saber el nombre de la niña para terminar el proceso, y estos pueden culminarse luego de llevárnosla, ¿no es así?

—Claro que sí, Señora Cullen, síganme por favor, estamos preparando todo para esta noche y las niñas nos colaboran con algunos quehaceres, usted sabe, para inculcarles responsabilidad y orden.

Bella estaba terminando de colocarse el vestido para visitas, como le llamaban irónicamente las mayores, cuando una de las maestras entró al salón dormitorio que compartía con otras veintidós niñas.

—Dense prisa, que no podemos hacer esperar a la pareja —dijo con voz grave y autoritaria—. Y pongan su mejor sonrisa, puede que alguna de ustedes se vaya hoy de aquí.

Todas se apresuraron a obedecer y una vez listas, bajaron en fila, precedidas por la coordinadora de ese grupo, a reunirse con todas las demás. Las pocas veces que se había presentado una adopción, las colocaban a todas en un enorme salón en el que había juguetes de todas clases, e instrumentos musicales para el uso exclusivo de las más grandes. Las niñas no entendían por qué no podían jugar siempre con esos hermosos juguetes. Pero lo que ellas no sabían, era que la directora había dado esa orden con el propósito de que no los dañaran, y solo mostrarlos en ocasiones como esa, y así poder tomar el poco dinero destinado a este fin, a engordar sus cuentas personales y disfrutándolo en sus caprichos banales. Solo les permitían tener los juguetes que ya no servían o estaban muy viejos para mostrarlos. Eso era más que todo una pantomima, porque siempre eran a las bebés a las que se llevaban; nadie quería a una niña ya crecida, y ellas lo sabían, tal y como sucedía con los cachorros.

Todavía no habían llevado a la pareja a esa zona, y ellas estaban aprovechando al máximo su tiempo con los juguetes. De pronto, unos gritos provenientes del vestíbulo, llamaron la atención de todas, incluso de las dos maestras que las vigilaban, y sin poder evitarlo, se lanzaron en estampida hacia el lugar de donde provenía el bullicio, y lo que vieron, sorprendió a Bella.

Un niño de unos ocho años de edad, cabello rubio totalmente desordenado, y la cara cubierta de sucio, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, repartiendo patadas y puños a los hombres que intentaban someterlo, mientras que las profesoras pedían a gritos que se llevaran a ese _asqueroso _y _horrible mocoso _de ahí.

Por fin lograron levantar al muchacho, sin embargo este no dejaba de forcejear y de lanzar gritos que se mesclaban con insultos.

— ¡Por favor, no le hagan daño! —gritaba una mujer desconocida para Bella, pero que era muy hermosa y tenía el cabello de un bonito y brillante color caramelo.

— ¡Llévenselo, llévenselo! Es un salvaje —vociferaba al mismo tiempo la directora.

Pero un agudo grito silenció a todos, incluso al _salvaje_ niño. Todos miraron hacia donde se había producido ese sonido tan suplicante y autoritario a la vez, y encontraron a la niña de piel blanca y cabellos castaños, respirando agitadamente, con los puños cerrados fuertemente y al igual que los ojos, de los que un par de lágrimas destellaron llamando la atención de todos, en especial del niño. Cuando los abrió observó que la miraban asombrados, y al imaginarse el castigo que se le avecinaba, soltó a llorar desconsoladamente.

— ¡Isabella! Ya verás niña insolente lo que…

— ¡No! —El grito del niño paralizó a la maestra que ya se acercaba amenazante a la pequeña—. No se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima, o le juro que la agarro a mordiscos.

El chico había conseguido zafarse de los hombres que lo retenían, y corrió para abrazar a la niña, que se aferró a su vieja y sucia camisa, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Él los miraba a todos de forma amenazante, su respiración era agitada, y en sus ojos se reflejaba la clara advertencia de no acercarse, si la persona deseaba conservar intacta su piel.

—Querido, tranquilo —habló la mujer de cabello color caramelo, con voz suave y tierna—. Nadie va a hacerle daño a esa niña.

—Mentira —respondió el muchacho en voz baja—, todos quieren hacernos daño, todos nos creen porquería del mundo y nos meten en lugares como este, con personas malvadas como ellos —dijo señalando a las profesoras—. Ya he estado antes en un orfanato, y prefiero morirme con la tripa vacía en la calle, que hacerlo junto con los regaños y golpes de esta gente.

— ¡Pero qué muchacho más mentiroso e insolente! —exclamó la directora claramente indignada—. Llévenselo de aquí enseguida, no aceptamos varones y mucho menos a uno tan despreciable como este.

—No tiene por qué tratar al niño de esa forma —dijo el Señor Cullen, con voz reprochable y firme—. Él solo habla por su propia experiencia, que claramente no difiere mucho de la realidad.

La directora frunció el ceño y guardó silencio inmediatamente, no le convenía que la tacharan de injusta y severa con los niños.

—Nadie te va a llevar a un lugar al que no quieras ir —prometió la Señora Cullen al muchacho, que todavía tenía fuertemente abrazada a la pequeña, cuyo llanto se había convertido en leves sollozos—. Si me dices tu nombre, mi esposo y yo te llevaremos a comer un delicioso y gigante helado, ¿te parece?

— ¿Por qué confiaría en usted? Si no la conozco —preguntó el niño con recelo.

—Porque yo no te mentiría nunca, pero si no quieres ir, yo podría llevarme a esta bonita niña que tienes abraz…

— ¡No! —la interrumpió, al tiempo que Bella se aferraba más a él—. No voy a dejar que se la lleve, para donde ella vaya yo voy.

—No se afane más señora, no vale la pena… —La profesora que había hablado, cerró la boca al ver la advertencia silenciosa que le lanzaba su interlocutora.

—Anda, vamos los cuatro —propuso la mujer regresando la mirada al chico—. Ya verás que te gustará. ¿Quieres?

— ¿Tú quieres? —preguntó suavemente el niño a Bella, quien levantó la mirada hacia él y asintió con la cabeza. Él volvió a mirar a la señora—. Me llamo Edward.

—Bueno, Edward, Isabella, vámonos de una vez —dijo el Señor Cullen con una sonrisa amistosa—. Y Señora Cope, la niña será nuestra hija, y señores —continuó girándose hacia los oficiales de policía que habían llevado a Edward—. Nosotros nos encargaremos del muchacho, y pediremos su custodia. Los dos se irán con nosotros a casa.

Una hora después, Bella y Edward, futuros niños legalmente Cullen, saboreaban el primer helado que habían comido en toda su vida, y a sus ojos era tan grande, que se atrevieron a asegurar mentalmente, no podía existir en todo el mundo, uno más grande que ese.

Edward, de ocho años y sin apellido, pues su madre había muerto al tener él cinco años, y nunca le enseñó cuál era el nombre de la familia, ni a él, ni a nadie de los que andaban con ellos en la calle. Esas personas aceptaron hacerse cargo del niño, pero nunca lo hicieron como era debido, y solo dejaban que él hiciera lo que pudiera, o lo único que sabía hacer: sobrevivir. No podía apartar los ojos de la pequeña niña sentada a su lado y totalmente ajena al escrutinio del que era objeto, por estar disfrutando de un enorme helado de fresa con pedacitos de fruta y leche condensada goteando por las orillas. Edward en su corta vida, nunca había visto a una niña tan hermosa como Bella, para él era un pequeño angelito escapado del cielo, de esos que le contaba su madre que estaban para cuidarlo siempre; sin embargo, no podía creer que ella pudiera cuidar de él, al contrario, estaba seguro que su deber, como niño mayor que ella, era protegerla de cualquier cosa o persona que pudiera hacerle daño, y lo haría, no le importaba cómo.

— ¿Te gusta tu helado, Bella? —preguntó Esme con voz dulce.

Carlisle y Esme Cullen, eran una pareja que llevaba varios años luchando por tener hijos. La mujer era amante de los niños, y deseaba tener los propios, pero luego de incontables intentos en los que cada decepción era peor que la anterior, tomaron la decisión de adoptar. La idea que tenían en mente, era tomar a una niña recién nacida, o de pocos meses, para poder disfrutar de todo el proceso que el ser padres implica, pero al ver a esa pequeña niña llorando de manera tan desconsolada y a ese pobre chico protegiéndola de las maestras, a pesar de que quien más peligro corría era él, sin contar con que era la primera vez que se veían. Esme no pudo resistir el deseo de impedir que fueran separados, esos dos pequeños debían estar juntos, ella se encargaría de eso, y como su esposo nunca le negaba nada, entendió su necesidad, y accedió sin miramientos. Y ahí estaban ahora, en la cocina de su casa, viendo a sus nuevos hijos, devorando el helado que Carlisle había comprado en el camino de regreso.

—Mucho, señora —contestó Bella asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No me digas señora, llámame Esme, ese es mi nombre, y el de él es Carlisle, lo mismo para ti, Edward —indicó amablemente. No deseaba imponerles el apelativo de _mamá_ a unos niños tan grandes—. Ahora somos sus padres, y pueden reconocernos de esa manera.

—Así es —concordó Carlisle—, nos pueden llamar como lo deseen. Ya no tienen que preocuparse por nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarlos, protegerlos…

—…y consentirlos —completó Esme.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron; la mujer de felicidad al ver su sueño hecho realidad, y el hombre por ver al amor de su vida tan contenta.

—Yo tuve una mamá, pero murió hace tiempo —dijo Edward apartando por fin la mirada de Bella—. Ella era muy buena, y por eso ahora está con Dios.

—Eso es cierto, ella te cuida y lo hará siempre desde el cielo —dijo Esme—. Nunca te desamparará, ni nosotros tampoco.

—Yo nunca tuve una —comentó Bella—. No sé cómo son con sus hijos.

—Eso lo aprenderás con nosotros —anunció Carlisle—. Tu madre y yo, que ahora soy tu padre, queremos hacerte, hacerlos muy felices.

—Pero, seguramente habrás tenido en el orfanato alguna maestra que sintieras más cerca, casi como a una madre, ¿no es así? —preguntó esperanzada Esme aunque con el ceño fruncido, recordando la forma en la que las maestras se habían comportado con la niña, cuando estaba llorando.

Bella guardó silencio, temía que si contaba la verdad sobre el trato que recibían en _ese_ lugar, no le creerían y la castigarían por mentirosa.

—Contesta, Isabella —pidió Carlisle—. Sin importar lo que tengas que contarnos, puedes estar segura que no te regañaremos, y creeremos cada palabra que nos digas.

La niña se quedó mirando el tazón del helado fijamente por unos segundos, y luego, levantó los ojos hacia Edward y con la mirada le preguntó si estaba bien hacerlo. Este entendiendo la petición de Bella, asintió. Ellos dos se entendían, pues pese a que no se conocían, algo los unía, quizás el hecho de que sus cortas vidas no habían sido fáciles, y solo ellos sabían lo que eran las dificultades de la pobreza.

—Hace dos días murió una niña de cuatro años por… _desutrion _severa.

Esme tembló y Carlisle le puso una mano en la espalda para consolarla. Los dos habían creído entender la palabra mal pronunciada, y temían que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

—Repite la palabra, Bella —pidió el hombre rubio suavemente—. Más despacio para que te podamos entender.

—Es lo que pasa cuando uno no come bien.

— ¿Desnutrición? ¿Desnutrición severa? —preguntó Carlisle. Esme no había podido volver a pronunciar palabra, pero sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas que luchaban por ser derramadas.

Bella asintió frenéticamente.

—Sí, esa fue la palabra que dijeron las mayores, y que aseguraban había dicho el médico que la vio.

Esme soltó un fuerte sollozo, y se tapó la boca con las manos. Para ella era inconcebible que un pequeño angelito muriera de una forma tan ruin, sabiendo ella perfectamente que el orfanato contaba con recursos suficientes para el sustento adecuado de sus internas.

Bella al ver a su _nueva _mamá en ese estado, se afanó por reparar el daño que había causado, al tiempo que empezaba a llorar también.

—No, no mamá, no llores. Las mayores nos dijeron que ella está mejor así, porque ya no siente hambre, ni frío, ni le duele nada, ella está con Dios tal como la mamá de Edward.

La explicación desesperada de la niña, que fue calmada por un abrazo de Edward; solo sirvió para empeorar el llanto de la mujer, que se encontraba aferrada a la camisa de su esposo, y con el rostro enterrado en su pecho, quien a su vez, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Sabía que su esposa no podría estar tranquila, mientras esas niñas pasaran penurias a manos de esas personas tan despiadadas. En sus manos estaba que eso cambiara.

Luego de un exhaustivo pero sutil interrogatorio a la niña, sobre los descuidos y desmanes de ese lugar y sus maestras. Lo único que pudieron agradecer los dos, fue que no las maltrataran con golpes, pero había actos mucho más degradantes como lo que ella ya les había mencionado. Edward estaba muy molesto, no le importaba que él hubiese pasado hambre y frío en las calles de Chicago, pero Bella no, ella no merecía un trato así, ella debía haber pasado sus primeros seis años con unos padres como los que ahora estaban frente a ellos, en esa gran y hermosa casa en la que se encontraban, rodeada de juguetes y vestidos bonitos, no como ese horrible uniforme gris que intentaba opacar su angelical rostro. Sentía impotencia, por el pasado que no podía cambiar, pero al mismo tiempo algo que nunca había sentido antes, _esperanza_, porque ella tendría un bonito futuro, y él estaría ahí para cuidarla.

Al poco rato, y a pesar de todo el helado que habían comido, el almuerzo completo que Esme les puso en frente, hizo que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente y en sus labios se posara una enorme sonrisa. Nunca habían visto tanta comida junta, y solo para ellos, aunque la dicha no duró mucho, pues sus estómagos no estaban acostumbrados a ser llenados hasta ese extremo, que para cualquier persona, sería una comida normal, y terminaron arrodillados frente al retrete, devolviendo todo lo ingerido, al tiempo que Esme y Carlisle les frotaban la espalda.

Luego del _desagradable_ episodio, y de un remedio para calmar el malestar, se bañaron y vistieron con la misma ropa, para salir a comprar el que sería su nuevo guardarropa y los juguetes que no esperarían a que Santa Claus entregara, pues querían que fueran usados enseguida. Esos niños habían esperado toda su vida para tener juguetes bonitos, y ellos no los harían esperar más tiempo.

Carlisle y Esme Cullen no eran millonarios, pero el salario de él como director del hospital de la ciudad, le permitía llevar una vida bastante cómoda, para que su mujer, y sus ahora hijos, tengan todo lo que desean, sin privarse de algún gusto.

Al principio los niños se limitaban a mirar asombrados las vitrinas de los almacenes del centro comercial. No se atrevían a pedir nada, aunque sus padres les habían pedido que anunciaran si algo les gustaba. Edward llevaba a Bella de la mano, y para donde ella iba, él la seguía, y no le permitía alejarse de los adultos, como niño de la calle, sabía que mientras permanecieran juntos, estarían seguros, sobre todo si eran personas tan buenas como ellos.

Carlisle comprendió que los niños, no iban a pedir nada, pues no estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo, así que tendrían que ser ellos quienes tradujeran sus miradas.

—Entremos aquí primero —ordenó el hombre con voz amable al pasar junto a una tienda que tenía una gran variedad de muñecas, carros, aviones, artículos de belleza en miniatura, y todo lo que a un niño o niña pudiera arrancarle una sonrisa.

Esme entendió el accionar de su esposo, pero también comprendió, que para los niños sería difícil decidir qué les gustaba y qué no. Además de que se notaban emocionados con el objeto más insignificante, así que serían ellos quienes tomarían las riendas de las compras.

Algunas horas después, a las 12:30 de la noche, los niños tenían los ojos rojos, pero no era debido al llanto, sino al sueño que los agobiaba, más a Bella que a Edward, que estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco. Sus habitaciones estaban listas, de forma improvisada por la falta de tiempo, pero aptas para dormir, y ya habían cenado en menor cantidad mientras sus estómagos se acostumbraban a la nueva alimentación, se habían deseado Feliz Navidad, y todo lo concerniente a las festividades. Pero el último deseo que tenían esa noche era dormir. Aún no podían creer que sus vidas cambiaran de forma tan repentina, y que en ese momento se encontraran rodeados de tantos juguetes, que sus manos pasaban de uno a otro, sin saber con cuál jugar primero; sin embargo, el cuerpo era más poderoso que sus mentes infantiles, y para cuando había pasado media hora, los dos estaban profundamente dormidos, siendo llevados a sus dormitorios por Carlisle, mientras Esme los besaba y bendecía sin que ellos lo notaran. Lo que los adultos nunca supieron, es que antes de cerrar sus ojos, los niños agradecieron a Dios, por el milagro que había obrado en ellos, esa primera Navidad.

…

—No te preocupes Esme, solo será un par de horas, yo cuidaré de Isabella —dijo Edward en la sala de la casa, al tiempo que abrazaba a la niña de nueve años, para corroborar sus palabras.

—No lo sé mi amor, tú solo tienes once años…

—Pero recuerda que me encontraste de ocho años siendo sacado de las calles, sin nadie que cuidara de mí.

— ¡Ya lo sé! No me recuerdes eso por favor —pidió Esme batiendo las manos alrededor de su cabeza, como si deseara apartar esos pensamientos.

—Lo siento, Esme, pero te prometo que no pasará nada; tienes tu celular, llamaremos si algo ocurre —prometió Edward.

—Vamos, cariño —dijo Carlisle—. Edward tiene razón, no pasará nada. Vamos, entregamos todo, y regresamos, nada más.

—Está bien —aceptó la mujer a regañadientes, se acercó a sus hijos, los abrazó y besó—. Se portan bien, si necesitan algo nos llaman y regresamos enseguida.

—Sí, mamá, tranquila —dijo Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Los amo, no lo olviden nunca, ustedes son mi vida entera —dijo ella desde el umbral de la puerta, antes de despedirse—. Los amo.

—Y nosotros a ti —contestó Edward por los dos. Ellos no los acompañarían porque Bella estaba resfriada y no estaba bien que recibiera el frío de la tarde.

La pareja se dirigía a llevar unas donaciones para el orfanato en el que se había criado Bella. Pero ya no era ese horrible lugar que la niña conoció. Gracias a la intervención de Carlisle, un juez ordenó que se realizara la expropiación por malos manejos, desfalcos y abusos contra menores, mismos que fueron comprobados por médicos del hospital y él mismo al examinar a las niñas, y diagnosticarles desnutrición y otros tipos de enfermedades producto del descuido y la negligencia de las maestras y los dueños del lugar. Fue una lucha ardua, que duró aproximadamente seis meses, por la influencia que ejercían los hijos del antiguo dueño, quienes no deseaban dar su brazo a torcer; pero la justicia tuvo finalmente que ceder, ante las pruebas que se presentaron, y los testimonios tanto de las niñas que aún continuaban ahí, como de las que habían logrado librarse al cumplir la edad máxima permitida.

Ahora pertenecía al estado, y aunque pareciera increíble, funcionaba mucho mejor que antes, pues el personal, totalmente nuevo, era supervisado constantemente; similar suerte corrieron las niñas, quienes mejoraron su estado de salud y sobre todo su estado de ánimo.

En esos tres años que Edward y Bella habían pasado como hijos de los Cullen, conocieron la felicidad que nunca imaginaron posible. El primer año, recibieron clases particulares, con el objetivo de readecuar sus conocimientos y así estuvieran al nivel necesario para ingresar a una institución educativa. Edward, que apenas sabía leer y escribir con dificultad, resultó ser un estudiante consagrado, deseoso de aprender, y de una gran inteligencia, al igual que Bella; lo que les permitió estar a la par de niños de su edad, sin necesidad de cursos especiales luego de que ingresaron al colegio.

Edward no había dejado de cuidar de Bella, estaba pendiente de ella en todo momento, de sus tareas, de sus juguetes, e incluso de sus amistades. Él no tenía problemas con las niñas, pero con los niños era otro asunto. Le molestaba ver cómo en el almuerzo, algunos niños se acercaban a ella y la molestaban, unos halándole el cabello o regando su jugo, y otros robándole besos en la mejilla o regalándole flores del jardín; en los dos casos, los niños terminaban en la enfermería, y Edward en el salón de castigo, mientras Esme hablaba con el director.

— ¡Entonces, que no la toquen! —gritaba cuando sus maestros lo reprendían—. Si mantienen sus sucias manos alejadas de ella, yo mantendré las mías alejadas de ellos.

Y al poco tiempo, cuando los niños entendieron, a golpes, que no debían ni siquiera mirar a la hermosa niña de ojos color chocolate, los problemas cesaron.

Cuando las vacaciones llegaban, Carlisle dejaba a un amigo encargado de la dirección del hospital, y viajaban a donde los niños decidieran. Conocieron, viajaron, disfrutaron y aprendieron todo cuanto el amor de sus padres les permitió, y ellos se consideraban los más afortunados del mundo. Pero su lugar favorito en el mundo, era un parque que quedaba a pocas cuadras de la casa de sus padres; un lugar lleno de juegos para niños, en donde ellos pasaban horas enteras corriendo uno tras otro, o leyendo, como a Edward le encantaba hacerle a Bella.

Le leía toda clase de historias. Su lugar favorito era un gran árbol cuyo gran tronco rodeado de arbustos, formaban una especie de cueva, y los dos niños, se sentaban allí con un libro de cuentos en la mano, vivían aventuras fantásticas e increíbles, sin moverse de su sitio. Si existía algún lugar, al que ellos más extrañarían sería ese pequeño refugio: _La cueva_, donde los dos, se volvían uno solo, gracias a las palabras escritas.

Pero el destino no les permitiría ser felices en plenitud por mucho tiempo.

—Edward, está sonando el celular, dice que es papá —anunció Bella entregándole el aparato al chico.

—De seguro es Esme que está desesperada, solo ha pasado media hora desde que salieron —comentó Edward, contestó el teléfono y habló—. Carlisle…

—_Buenas tardes_ —interrumpió la voz de un hombre—. _¿Es la casa del Señor Cullen?_

—Así es, habla Edward Cullen, su hijo, ¿quién habla? ¿Por qué tiene el celular de mi padre?

Bella se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido y le hizo señas para preguntar qué sucedía, pero Edward le indicó que hiciera silencio.

—_Muchacho, soy el Oficial Newton… ¿hay algún adulto con ustedes?_

A Edward se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y el corazón se le paralizó por un momento, para enseguida empezar a latir frenéticamente. Él sabía por todo el tiempo que había estado en la calle, que los policías nunca eran portadores de buenas noticias, y el que uno tuviera el celular de su padre, y estuviera pidiendo hablar con un adulto, le hacía temer lo peor.

—Solo estamos mi hermana menor y yo —contestó con voz firme, pero ronca—. Dígame dónde están mis padres.

—_Lo siento muchacho… estamos a unas cuadras de tu casa, si tienes alguien a quién llamar hazlo, llegaremos en unos momentos._ —El hombre cortó la llamada.

Edward miró a Bella y soltando el teléfono la abrazó.

—Edward, ¿qué sucede? ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?

Edward no le contestó, solo la abrazó más fuerte, y trató de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Sus padres, esas personas que lo habían juntado con Bella, su ángel, y que lo habían sacado de las calles para darle una vida llena de amor y cuidados; eran su vida junto con la niña que en ese momento abrazaba, pero algo le decía que ellos ya no estaban, y no lo estarían nunca más.

El timbre sonó, y Edward se apresuró a abrir la puerta, donde un par de oficiales de policía aparecieron.

— ¿Tú eres Edward? —preguntó el Oficial Newton según rezaba en su chaqueta.

—Edward Cullen, y ella es mi hermana Isabella. ¿Dónde…?

— ¿Tienen a alguien a quién llamar? ¿Algún familiar?

— ¡Dígame de una vez dónde están mis padres! —gritó el muchacho, aferrando a la niña a su cuerpo.

—Edward… —sollozó la niña, que ya había entendido que algo estaba muy mal.

—Tus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, un… un hombre ebrio los embistió al no frenar en una señal de ALTO y… están en el hospital. Deben acompañarnos, es necesario que vengan con nosotros —insistía el oficial. Edward temía lo peor, los vehículos policiales le remontaban amargos recuerdos, que no deseaba revivir.

Edward no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, sabía perfectamente que los oficiales mentían, sus padres no estaban en ningún hospital.

Bella comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa de Edward. Esos hombres no decían toda la verdad, lo sabía.

Luego de varios minutos, se encontraban sentados en una sala de interrogatorios de la estación de policía, con una trabajadora social y una psicóloga, siendo confirmadas sus horribles sospechas: Sus padres estaban muertos, y ellos se encontraban totalmente solos de nuevo y en vísperas de Navidad.

El dolor y la desolación que inundó sus corazones, era mucho peor que las veces que el hambre y el frío atormentaban sus débiles cuerpos. Ellos antes no tenían nada, ni siquiera esperanzas que albergar para un futuro, pero esas personas que llamaban sus padres, llegaron y les dieron una vida, una y mil razones para creer que todo iría bien, que sus vidas jamás serían como antes, y lo más importante para los dos, que estarían juntos los cuatro, sobretodo ellos dos, siempre. Pero así como la magia había empezado, sin previo aviso y de un momento para otro, todo se había destruido. Edward sabía lo que se avecinaba; él solo era un niño de once años, y no podría hacerse cargo de Isabella como ella se merecía. Podía huir en esos momentos con ella, para evitar ser separados, pero eso implicaría que ella pasaría muchas dificultades de nuevo, más de las que tuvo que sufrir cuando estuvo en el orfanato, y eso no lo podía permitir; sin embargo, no sabía si podría soportar estar lejos de su ángel, como seguramente sucedería.

El amigo de sus padres, Billy Black, uno de los médicos del hospital, y quien seguramente se haría cargo de este, fue avisado por la policía y llegó para hacer el reconocimiento de los cuerpos y ver qué sucedería con los hijos adoptivos de sus amigos. Pero las leyes eran claras, y los niños tendrían que ir a una casa hogar mientras se establecía qué sería de su futuro, y lastimosamente no había en toda la ciudad, un orfanato mixto, por lo que Edward y Bella, debían ser separados.

El sepelio de la pareja Cullen, fue al día siguiente, en la tarde, en una ceremonia en la que la escena más lamentable era ver a esos pequeños aferrados a los féretros de sus padres, llorando desconsoladamente. La única noticia reconfortante, era que el hombre que había ocasionado el fatídico accidente, había sido declarado culpable por la muerte de Carlisle y Esmerald Cullen, y solo esperaba sentencia, que como todos sabían, no sería nada leve. Los chicos habían pasado la noche con Billy, pero no volvería a ser así.

Al terminar la ceremonia, y ser bajados los ataúdes a su último lugar de descanso, llegaron las personas del Servicio Social, y _cumpliendo _con su trabajo, tomaron a cada niño y sin siquiera permitirles una despedida o tan siquiera una maleta con algunos de sus objetos personales o juguetes; nada a qué aferrarse durante aquel tiempo. De esa cruel manera, los separaron para subirlos a unos autos y así llevarlos temporalmente a los orfanatos, hasta que se encontrara algún familiar de los Cullen que se hiciera cargo de ellos, pero si no lograban hacerlo, serían puestos otra vez en adopción.

— ¡No! ¡Edward, no! ¡No dejes que me lleven! —gritaba Bella desesperadamente mientras forcejeaba con los hombres que la llevaban cargada para subirla al auto—. ¡Edward!

— ¡No la toquen! ¡Déjenla en paz! ¡No se la lleven! ¡Isabella, Isabella!

La escena era desgarradora, las mujeres lloraban al ver la angustia de los dos niños al ser separados. Todos sabían sus historias, y el cómo habían llegado a formar parte de la familia Cullen, y verlos en ese momento, siendo arrastrados a lugares diferentes, y en el que nadie sabría qué les deparaba el destino. Posiblemente nunca se volverían a ver.

— ¡Isabella, no me olvides! —gritó Edward antes de que la puerta del auto fuera cerrada—. ¡Te buscaré! No importa cuánto tiempo pase, ¡¿me escuchas, Isabella?!

— ¡Jamás te olvidaré, Edward! —confirmó Bella entre sollozos—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Edward, búscame!

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a The Twilight Saga. La historia es creación de Maullidos Navideños.

El presente capítulo contiene temas fuertes y susceptibles.

…

**Capítulo 2**

**(por Marta Salazar)**

Los milagros son cosas increíbles que suceden en momentos de oscuridad y desesperación.

…

La brisa soplaba con fuerza contra su rostro, pero no le importaba el castigo. Él seguía contemplando el vasto horizonte. Girase hacia donde girase el cuerpo, la vista desde cubierta del crucero le resultaba hipnótica y envolvente, sencillamente espectacular.

Llevaba dos días de travesía y desde el primer momento ese fue su lugar favorito. El viaje fue un obsequio de Elizabeth, _su tía_, quien ha tratado de mimarlo y protegerlo desde el día que lo conoció. Aquella vez fue para ambos como _un milagro navideño_.

Ella que quería un hijo y él un hogar; y pese a todos los esfuerzos de la mujer por borrar el dolor de los recuerdos, él se sentía incompleto sin Isabella.

Ahora recorría las aguas del Mediterráneo tratando de apaciguar su alma y liberar el pasado, los amargos recuerdos. Pretendía descubrir la manera de aprender cómo es vivir con el futuro ante él. No era tarea fácil, pero ese era su propósito en estas fechas.

_Navidad._

Su Navidad siempre fue tan diferente, oscura y fría; con fantasmas que arrebatan la luz más brillante…

— ¿Cariño? —Sintió la suavidad de una mano pequeña y frágil sobre su antebrazo llamando su atención, trayéndolo de regreso de su infierno de oscuridad y sufrimiento, que lo arrastraba constantemente con todas sus fuerzas a lo más profundo de aquellos abismos—. Edward, hace un poco de frío acá afuera, entremos en el refugio del barco… Necesitas comer algo, no quiero que tu salud se vea mermada nuevamente, si yo lo puedo evitar. —La voz era suave y cautivante. Ella intentaba por todos sus medios llevar un poco de cordura y razón, pero no le era tarea sencilla, no con Edward decidido a dejarse morir y sin deseos de luchar.

Del fuerte cuerpo masculino se escuchó cómo se escapaba un suspiro de fastidio y reproche al verse tan incapaz de sobrellevar todo aquello. Agonizante, ese era el término para describir su estilo de vida, pese a las atenciones de la mujer.

—Bien, vamos. —Y sin más, siguió a la menuda figura a la seguridad y calidez del interior.

Dentro, los interminables festejos de los otros pasajeros y el movimiento de la tripulación por brindar cuanta comodidad requirieran las decenas de acaudalados que dieran cita en aquella exclusiva trayectoria, festejaban tal como si estuviesen ante un año que llegase a su fin, y así era. Solo estas gentes eran tan inconscientes para desligarse de todo y abrir un paréntesis en, según su entendimiento, sus aburridas vidas, para con motivo de Navidad derrochar en semejantes festines y celebraciones, cuando allá afuera cientos de miles de niños y niñas, desde infantes hasta adolescentes sufren el abandono de sus familias y de la misma sociedad. Cientos de pequeñines, como lo fue él mismo en una época, pasando hambre y frío, y sedientos de un abrazo y anhelantes del refugio de un _hogar_.

Edward se preguntaba constantemente si cualquiera de estos perifollados sería tan fuerte y valiente de continuar con al menos una de esas sonrisas, de encontrarse ante la situación en la que él o Isabella se vieron inmersos siendo tan solo unos niños. ¿Isabella? ¿Qué sería de ella?

Hacía casi una década que no la tenía junto a él, una década en la que un océano de situaciones y justificaciones los mantenía en extremos opuestos del mundo. Aunque periódicamente se habían escrito _e-mails_ y sus encuentros a través de _Skype,_ aún permanecían nítidos en él, como si el tanto tiempo sin saber de ella yaciera en el limbo. Isabella no lo sabía, pero aquellos destellos de vida recargaban sus fuerzas en sus mayores momentos de oscuridad. Ella era su ángel de la guarda, su refugio en la adversidad, su cordura, su musa, su norte… El solo hecho de poder contemplar sus ojos, aunque tan solo fuera desde una _web cam_, le era motivo más que suficiente para sobrellevar la distancia, la separación.

No hubo día o noche que Edward dejara de recordar el día que sus miradas se encontraran por primera vez, los maravillosos meses que continuaron a esa Navidad o la terrible tragedia que los separó, el dolor ante la ausencia o los años sin ella.

_Con su sola presencia… dominó a la bestia que habita en mi interior_, solía decirle a _su tía_ Elizabeth. _Recuerdo cómo mi vida era ira y desprecio hasta ese día. El día en el que en aquel horrible lugar, mientras luchaba por ser libre de la sujeción de los crueles brazos de un par de policías sin corazón, que tras el resguardo de un uniforme se aprovechaban del dolor y la desventaja de la desdicha de un niño haciendo frente a la Navidad. Tía, ella me completa, ella es mi razón de vida._

El baibén de las conversaciones superfluas a su alrededor acunaban e inflamaban la tristeza y agonía de su alma. Caminaban por los largos pasillos en busca de sus camarotes. Edward necesitaba tomar una ducha que le ayudara a relajar, aunque fuese tan solo un poco, la tensión que atormentaba su cuerpo tanto como a su espíritu. Reconocía cuánta verdad cargaban las palabras de Elizabeth, _su tía_, la madre que lo acogiera con amor entre sus brazos desde el primer momento, y quien procuraba, nunca dar oportunidad a todo aquel tsunami devastar su presente; ella se interponía con todas sus fuerzas imponiendo su infinito amor de madre por protegerlo a él, de todo y todos, tanto como su humanidad se lo permitiera, algo que solo una genuina madre era capaz de hacer.

Nadie, solo Isabella le amaba más en este mundo. Aunque para ser honestos, no entendía _por qué su actual silencio_, o _qué la mantenía lejos de él_, seguía pensando mientras el agua caliente de la ducha le reconfortaba los músculos.

— ¿Listo para cenar, hijo? —Elizabeth con su ternura e infinita paciencia lograba neutralizar temporalmente su tan constante estado de abstracción de manera casi sobrenatural y lo devolvía al mundo real.

Edward salió del baño en su _smoquin _negro, viendo a una hermosa y elegante mujer quien lo miraba con ternura. A lo que él le dedicó una sonrisa y señaló:

—Te ves hermosa, tía Elizabeth. —Se acercó a ella ofreciéndole el brazo como todo buen caballero inglés y se encaminaron hacia el salón comedor, el salón principal.

—Edward, cariño, ¿sabías que tus primas Martina, Camila y Diana están a bordo, verdad? Ellas serán presentadas en sociedad esta noche, como ha sido tradición —decía apretando con delicadeza el brazo del joven garantizando contar con su atención—. Tanto para las trillizas como para mí sería un gran honor que nos deleitaras con alguna de tus composiciones, si tan solo nos brindaras una interpretación, yo me sentiría más que servida, hijo. —La mujer entonaba cada palabra con suavidad y gran tacto—. Sé que has estado trabajando en el escrito de varias melodías que podrías compartirnos esta noche y deslumbrarías a cuantos nos demos reunión en el gran salón…

—Tía, por favor. Bien sabes que si estudié piano fue por lo cercano que me sentía con Isabella, que cada una de las notas que he plasmado en el pentagrama han sido por su inspiración y para que algún día ella sea la primera en escucharlas, jamás podría dedicar a alguien más una sola de esas notas —argumentaba él con semblante sombrío, aunque procurase una media sonrisa.

—Lo sé, hijo, pero si me has permitido escucharte, quizás te permitas una excepción, ¿no te parece? —Era la voz del agradecimiento profundo y la súplica interna. Todo en busca de su apertura al mundo y a la oportunidad de ser feliz, de la realización profesional y el reconocimiento de sus dones y talentos.

—Te considero mucho más que a una tía, eres como una madre para mí. Dudo que en este mundo exista otra mujer que haya amado tanto a un hijo como tú lo has hecho conmigo, sin tan siquiera ser de la misma sangre, y te estaré eternamente agradecido; pero… —Dudó unos momentos, y mientras tanto el silencio fue absorbido por las dulces palabras que anhelaban su aceptación.

—Solo te pido que lo pienses, eso es todo, hijo —concluyó frotando de manera tranquilizante el largo y fuerte brazo que la sostenía.

Continuaron su camino en armónico silencio, que paso a paso los acercaba a los suaves murmullos que provenían del salón donde se realizaría la gran gala.

En las puertas del salón dos mozos plantados a lado y lado de las imponentes puertas halaron de ellas, las abrieron para darles paso. Diez años después, aún no se acostumbraba a tanta opulencia. Todo a su alrededor le resultaba asfixiante, las brillantes luces de las lámparas que se elevaban a lo largo de la gigantesca habitación, las mesas finamente decoradas y estratégicamente dispuestas; los vibrantes colores de la decoración y el mar de personas pululaba de aquí para allá, moviéndose con la suave música y el cotilleo de las personas que en corrillos se actualizaban y comentaban los por menores de los últimos tiempos; y de pronto tres hermosas, enérgicas y dulces jovencitas (Martina, Camila y Diana) con sus lujosos trajes diseñados especialmente para la ocasión, los abordaron haciendo que la pareja sonriera abiertamente ante semejante asalto.

—Prima Elizabeth, primo Edward, empezábamos a dudar que nos acompañarían esta noche. —El estallido de su regocijo les calentó el corazón y les convenció a ambos de que hacían lo correcto en estar presentes, pese a la indisposición inicial del joven.

—Jamás nos permitiríamos privarnos de una celebración de tanta felicidad para la familia, ¿no es así, Edward? —manifestó con orgullo infantil Elizabeth a _su_ sobrino.

—Sí, así es. Es un gusto verlas, primas. Gracias por permitirme acompañarlas en un día tan especial para ustedes —expresó en suave voz, sabiéndose que era un Cullen solo de nombre.

—No digas más nada, Edward. Tú eres uno de los nuestros, Cullen o no Cullen —cortó la mayor de ellas, conociéndolo bien, mientras las demás asentían firmemente reafirmando la certera observación de su hermana.

Sabiamente las jovenzuelas revolotearon con sonoros cuestionamientos, cambiando rápidamente de tema, a uno que cada una de ellas atesoraba y ante el cual suspiraban entre sueños, el del romance. Todas deseaban sus príncipes y se imaginaban ser las princesas. No se vedaban en sitio y ocasión para indagar.

—Pero cuéntanos, ¿cómo va tu libro, primo?

—Estamos esperando con tantas ansias que pronto lo publiques, ya deseamos leerlo.

—Queremos ser las primeras en comprarlo, así que desde ya tienes 3 ejemplares vendidos: Nosotras —coreaban a viva voz señalándose cada una a sí misma con gran pasión.

Edward las miró con complicidad y elevando el mentón, llamó la atención de las chicas en pleno y se prepararon para escuchar con atención las noticias.

—Casi lo he terminado, estoy realizando algunos ajustes… Pero deben saber que antes de ser publicado o pasar el manuscrito a alguien más, siempre ha sido mi deseo que Isabella lo lea y disponga si está de acuerdo con ello. —Las muchachas continuaban atentas palabra a palabra entre largos suspiros, y él guardó silencio buscando a _su_ Isabella a través de la distancia, como si con el simple hecho fuese posible la conexión de sus almas y agregó—: Aún no pierdo la esperanza de que regrese a mis brazos.

En un instante los sonidos adyacentes invadieron su espacio y el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos, arriesgaba con engullir al joven. Las trillizas no dejaban de cruzarse suplicantes miradas entretejiendo algún plan. Repentinamente sus ojillos traviesos centellearon y sus voces dominaron al grupo.

—Pero primo, ¿por qué no vas tú y regresas tú a sus brazos? —La pregunta _in fraganti_ retumbó en todo su ser desquebrajando sus barreras y los cimientos que le permitieron algo de cordura en todos estos años.

Edward Cullen de 21 años, era sin lugar a dudas un músico prodigio. Un hombre talentoso quien ha sido amado, admirado y respetado por cada ser humano que ha tocado con su gran carisma, luego de conocer a Isabella. Durante los últimos 10 años, Edward permaneció lejos de los Estados Unidos, lejos de Chicago y contra todos sus deseos, lejos de Isabella Cullen. Se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a sus estudios y al piano. Amante de los libros, siempre soñó con publicar algún día su propia obra, es por ello que una vez dado el primer paso en tierras británicas dio inicio al manuscrito que algún día se convertiría en la culminación de uno de sus mayores sueños.

…

Isabella Cullen de 19, jamás conoció a quien le dio a luz. Vivió en un orfanato hasta los 6 y fue víctima de los nefastos atropellos de adultos con plena conciencia del bien y del mal, así como de muchas niñas quienes desquitaban en ella la crueldad que conocieron. Para su sexta Navidad, la vida le sonrió. Un adorable pequeño llegó hasta _la boca del león_ para rescatarla, el pequeño _salvaje_ como alguien alguna vez le llamó, se asomó a su vida para iluminar todo cuanto conocía, robarle el corazón y ligando su alma, mente y cuerpo al de él. Porque ella ya no era más dueña de sí, nunca más. Y luego poco después de cumplir los 15, hace 4 años en Navidad, todo se tiñó de gris, otra vez.

¡Que poco puede durar la felicidad!

…

La habitación estaba en penumbras cuando se logró despertar. Se sentó de golpe tirando las sábanas en un afán de liberarse; abriendo los ojos abruptamente escaneó su entorno, la casa estaba sumergida en un completo silencio que solo fue violentado por el frenesí de su corazón y los enloquecidos jadeos que procuraban calmar la sensación de asfixia.

_Dios, solo fue un sueño, una pesadilla; otra vez esa maldita pesadilla, ¿es que me perseguirá hasta que muera?, _cuestionaba su cordura al tiempo que se secaba la frente con el dorso de la mano. _Oh, Edward, ¿dónde estás?_ _Necesito de tu abrazo, tu voz, tu consuelo…_

—Tranquila, Bella, tranquila, respira._ Quizás deberías contarle… _Sacudí la cabeza, ahuyentando esas ideas._ Aunque, recuerda que él ahora está bien, es feliz, no necesita más problemas, no necesita tus problemas. _

— ¡Calla! —gruñí furiosa, cubriendo mis orejas como si con ello la vocecilla en mi mente se pudiera silenciar—. ¡Calla! Déjame en paz. —Cerré fuertemente los ojos y las lágrimas se derramaron con impiedad. Si tan solo pudiera, pero no debo.

Unos pequeños pasitos se arrastraron desde la puerta, y momentos más tarde un pequeño peso se acomodó junto a mí, sentí sus bracitos intentar rodearme.

—Mami, ¿qué tienes? ¿Te sientes otra vez malita? —No me fue posible contenerme y lo abracé, no tenía derecho de apartarlo de mí y hacerlo sufrir más y torturarlo con el destino que me asecha todavía, ese que corroe el alma y las entrañas.

—No, cariño, es solo que tu mami ha sido tan ciega y no se ha dado cuenta el tesoro que eres para ella, eso es todo —susurraba dejando un reguero de besos por toda su carita—. Perdóname por haberme desentendido de ti y dejarte a cargo de _tus_ abuelos.

—Tranquila, mamita, la abue Renée y el abue Charlie me quieren mucho, ellos dejan que yo haga todo lo que quiero y me dan todo lo que pido —decía ahogando las palabras contra mi cuerpo, trabando su abrazo cada vez más fuerte—. Los abuelitos dicen que si te abrazo mucho mucho, pronto te pondrás bien y me querrás tanto como ellos.

—Oh, bebé —sollozaba con más fuerza contra su pequeña cabecita.

—Mami, sé que solo tengo 3 años, pero soy un hombre y soy lo suficientemente valiente para cuidar de ti, y no dejaré que nadie te haga llorar nunca. Te quiero mami.

—Gracias, yo también te quiero, mi niño.

No le salían las palabras para aliviar el dolor que se albergaba en su interior, solo debía procurar darle a esta criaturita la mejor vida que le fuera posible.

¿Pero qué sabía sobre ser madre? ¿Madre? Ni siquiera reconocía el término. Simplemente, no existían recuerdos antes de los Cullen, en los que alguna mujer u hombre reclamaran el derecho a ser poseedores del amor de padres; un amor como el que Renée y Charlie le profesaban; y luego el terrible abuso…

Jamás olvidaría cuando despertó aquel día, tarde en la noche, tirada sobre el césped del jardín de _su _casa. Puede que no recordara cómo llegó hasta allí o por qué sus ropas estaban destrozadas y ensangrentadas o quién le pudo haber hecho semejante cosa. Solo recordaba estar saliendo de _su_ casa para verse con su mejor amiga, que vivía en la casa de al lado, para pasar con ella Navidad cuando algo la golpeó. Distorsionadamente recordaba el chillido de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto tras ella, pero no recordaba las luces de los faros de ningún coche, solo el terrible golpe y horas más tarde yacía tirada inconsciente, sangrante y sin alma. Pensar que tan solo unas horas antes se sentía tan viva, tan fuerte, al haberle deseado _Feliz Navidad_ a Edward desde su alcoba, mediante las maravillas de la tecnología moderna.

Cerca de un mes después descubrió que estaba embarazada y no fue capaz de abortar.

Tanto Charlie como Renée, al igual que sus vecinos no dejaban de sentirse perturbados por lo atroz de todo esto, y lo peor, que se diera ante sus ojos y que no pudieran evitarlo. Nunca lograron encontrar a quién les causó tanto daño, pero hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para que sus vidas fuesen lo más normales posibles. Con la ayuda de psicólogas y el cariño de los más allegados lo intentó, realmente lo intentó. Pero, ¿cuánto más fácil habrían sido las cosas si los brazos de Edward le hubiesen dado cubierto?

Podía escuchar al pequeñito revolotear por toda la casa, generalmente le era tan difícil reunir las fuerzas y el coraje para darle a esa criaturita el abrigo, cariño y ternura que se merecía de su madre. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de ser fruto del destino? ¿De la crueldad?

Esa misma tarde al encontrarse frente al manuscrito que algunos años atrás se había dispuesto escribir, ese en que contaba la historia de su vida con Edward si la fortuna les hubiese dejado ser. Decidió revisar el correo electrónico; pese a que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias de Edward se propuso comprobar de todos modos, tal y como había hecho por costumbre los últimos 4 años. Y para su sorpresa tenía una entrada de unas horas atrás, con el pulso temblando entró y tras un suspiro le fue posible leer:

_Isabella, quiero verte, te espero el día de Navidad en La Cueva,_

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Edward_

_Pd/. Si no llegas… entenderé que has hecho una vida sin mí._

Isabella echó una mirada a la fecha, estaban a 12 de diciembre, en 12 días sería Navidad. Cerró su computador y se levantó del escritorio, le transpiraba la piel y le faltaba el aire. Caminaba por la habitación arrastrando los pies y abrazándose con intensidad imaginando la situación. _No puedo, no podré hacerle frente. ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando lo tenga por fin delante de mí? ¿Cómo se tomaría él la existencia de mi hijo? _Sacudía la cabeza insistentemente, en completa negación. _Él no lo tomará bien, jamás lo podría tomar bien. No tendré el valor para contarle todo aquello. Revivir todo aquello. _Se detuvo abruptamente y abrió los ojos.

—Necesito un baño.

Salió hacia su habitación y preparó la bañera con sales relajantes. Renée y Charlie se habían llevado al niño al parque, como todas las tardes soleadas, y luego irían a realizar algunas compras. Tenía la casa para sí sola.

Mientras la tina se llenaba seguía contemplando la posibilidad de ir a su encuentro. No sabía por qué estar más asustada, si por el hecho de verlo de nuevo o por cómo contarle que ni siquiera sabía quién era el padre.

Se desvistió y se sumergió en las confortables aguas.

Nadie sería capaz de comprenderla mejor que él. Edward era quien la había amado más en este mundo. Aunque para ser honestos, no entendía _por qué su actual silencio_, o _qué lo mantenía lejos de ella_, seguía pensando mientras el agua caliente ondulaba sobre su piel con movimientos tortuosos ante la agitación de su cuerpo.

_¿Y si la rechazaba? _¡Dios, estaba a punto de caer en la demencia!

El chapoteo del agua contra el piso debido al brusco movimiento la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. _¿Qué te hace creer que te querrá con un niño a cuestas, Isabella? ¿Eres tan ingenua que te crees que él te aceptará bajo estas condiciones?_

— ¡Calla! Déjame en paz —sollozó sin apenas notar que lo decía en voz alta o que el agua se hallaba en extremo fría. ¿Tanto tiempo había transcurrido? Su tiempo llegaba al final, en todos los sentidos.

…

En los días siguientes su rutina de vida dio un giro considerable. Ahora ella era quien llevaba a su hijo de compras y al parque; lo llevaba a la cama y por las noches le permitía que se quedara con ella cuando, tras algún mal sueño se levantaba y llegaba a su cama; había aprendido a no rechazarlo más.

Charlie y Renée ayudaron a Isabella a organizar su viaje. Charlie se ofreció en la tarea de adquirir los boletos de avión y realizar las reservaciones; Renée le ayudó a preparar las maletas y cualquier por menor que se requiriera.

Fue así, como entre risas y su manuscrito, transcurrieron sus vidas hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el día.

A Isabella le tomaría un largo tiempo llegar a su destino, pese a que si bien vivía en los Estados Unidos, los vuelos para estas fechas ya se encontraban sobrevendidos, y Chicago no era la excepción. Estaba dispuesta a reunirse con el amor de su vida a quien no veía en 10 años, aun si le fuera necesario incluso realizar el viaje por tierra, pero pensaba en lo desgastante que sería para el niño y él no deseaba desprenderse de ella.

Desde el día siguiente al funeral de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, sus padres adoptivos, la habían enviado a casa de los Swan en La Florida. Esmerald Swan, nombre de soltera de Esme Cullen, _su_ madre, fue hermana de Charlie Swan, casado con Renée. El joven matrimonio no tenía hijos y decidieron reclamar a la más pequeña de los Cullen, a quien sabían que podían atender.

A Edward lo reclamó Elizabeth Cullen, hermana de Carlisle, luego de una semana de los funerales. Isabella trató por todos sus medios que los Swan o Elizabeth Cullen se quedaran con ambos, pero no le fue posible. Los Swan eran personas modestas que se apiadaron de ella al presenciar cómo se la llevaban los funcionarios de Servicios Infantiles. Aunque movieron sus influencias para hacerse con los niños, no les permitieron más que tomar a uno de ellos y cuando encontraron a la pequeña tan destrozada e indefensa no tuvieron corazón de dejarla una sola noche en aquel frío e impersonal lugar.

De _su hermano _no tuvo noticias hasta casi 3 años después.

El día que recibió una llamada telefónica de él fue el día en que cumplió 12 años. Él llamaba desde Inglaterra, la voz era diferente, se escuchaba como un chico grande. Recordaba que _sus padres_ le permitieron contestar el teléfono cada vez que sonaba, y ella estaba feliz por ello, ya era una niña grande en las puertas de la adolescencia; y cuando escuchó el silencio al otro lado de la línea sintió mucho miedo.

_¿Edward, eres tú?_, había sido un impulso en ese momento y cuando no contestaron sus piernas le flaquearon. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte suspiro y su voz la hechizó: _Feliz Cumpleaños, Isabella._ Luego de eso el hielo se cortó y se trataron de poner al día con las cosas más importantes. Él le dio un correo electrónico y su enlace de _Skype_. Una vez que la llamada se cortó ella no podía desprender el auricular de su oído. Hizo que Renée le abriera las cuentas necesarias para contactarse con él y de ahí en adelante todo fue a mejor. Se enlazaban casi a diario y se escribían _e-mails, _se contaban todo, y de nuevo fueron los mejores amigos. Él no lo sabía, pero ella cada día lo amaba más; incluso le volvió a llamar _Ángel_, y eso la llenaba de ilusión. Hacían planes de encontrarse pronto, pero siempre sucedía algo y nunca se volvieron a tener frente a frente, en carne y hueso.

Recordó por un momento lo que solía contestarle cada vez que se ponían en contacto el día de Navidad y ella le preguntaba: _¿Qué pides este año para Navidad, Edward? _Él siempre le respondía:_ Te pedí a ti, Isabella. _El corazón se le agitaba tanto y tan fuerte, de eso nada había cambiado. Sentía que se le salía del pecho.

Él siempre hablaba con cariño de Elizabeth y de cuánto le disgustaban las gentes y actividades pomposas en las que estaba inmerso el mundo en el que vivía; y siempre se preguntó por qué Edward nunca trató de que le llevaran con él, de que esa señora le reclamara también; pero luego recordaba lo buenos que habían sido los Swan consigo y se sentía tan egoísta.

_¿Crees que soy egoísta al desear vivir allá contigo, Edward?_ Solía preguntarle cuando más lo extrañaba. Pero solo bajaba la mirada y luego le decía: _Si estuviera en mis manos, Isabella, tú y yo jamás nos habríamos separado. Te prometo que algún día estarás conmigo y no permitiré que nadie nos separe de nuevo._

Sin embargo, nunca más volvió a sentir sus abrazos, su consuelo.

En ocasiones, cuando se concentra, casi puede oler su piel junto a ella; casi puede escucharlo desearle buenas noches, en el último instante de conciencia. Pero él está en Londres y ella en La Florida, con vidas tan diferentes, con mundos tan distantes.

—Isabella, cariño, llegamos. —La voz de Renée me sobresaltó al abrir la puerta para sacar al niño del portabebés y hacerme saber que ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, mientras Charlie se apresuraba a sacar el equipaje de la parte trasera. Tomando a mi hijo de la mano salimos del coche.

— ¿Tienes los tiquetes, hija? —indagó Charlie, llegando a mi lado cargando con nuestras cosas.

—Sí, aquí los tengo —aseguré, sacando los documentos del abrigo.

—Cuídate mucho, cariño —sollozaba Renée contra mi cabello encerrándome en un gran abrazo al que se nos unió Charlie.

No dejaban de acariciar y besar a mi bebé, como si temieran que jamás nos volverían a ver. Imagino lo duro que sería para ellos tener una Navidad sin nosotros, pero era necesario, y agradecía la comprensión de mis ahora padres. Los Swan se esmeraron en hacerme feliz y llenar mi vida de cariño, sin importar el costo, y yo los amaba.

—Gracias por ayudarme con todo esto, significa mucho para mí. —Fueron las últimas palabras que Isabella les dirigió.

Se acompañaron hasta las puertas de acceso y se despidieron con un movimiento de mano sobre el hombro cuando volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió la manita de su niño halar de ella, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y pusieron sus pies en movimiento.

Caminaron hasta la sala de abordaje entre saltitos y jueguecillos del niño. Al llegar buscaron un espacio donde esperar a ser llamados. El niño se entretenía con un cochecito, ella solo era capaz de contemplarlo sin derramar lágrimas.

—No te alejes, mi vida. —Isabella abrió su portátil y escribió, de tanto en tanto elevaba la mirada supervisando las acciones del niño, hasta que fue hora de embarcar. Respiró profundo, recogió sus cosas, buscó la manita de su hijo y fueron al encuentro de su destino, fuese el que fuese.

…

24 de diciembre, hoy nuevamente es Navidad. Edward, desde Londres aborda su avión con rumbo hacia los Estados Unidos. Llegaría al Chicago O'Hare 1 y de ahí a _La Cueva _sin demoras_._ En espera que al finalizar el día tenerse frente a frente, pero, ¿cómo saber lo que les depara la vida? Solo la firme esperanza lo impulsaba a emprender tal viaje.

El avión levantó vuelo y una vez transcurrida la zozobra del despegue, se dedicó a '_typear'_ velozmente sobre el teclado, imaginando cómo sería si su novela en lugar de una fantasía, de un mundo imaginario, un paraíso anhelado; contara así sus vidas, pero era demasiado perfecto que le suponía imposible siquiera pensarlo, menos aún soñarlo. El tiempo pasó y pronto él se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Sobresaltado por una de sus recurrentes pesadillas, se despierta en el instante que la aeronave sufre fuertes sacudidas, en ese momento la voz de una mujer realiza un anuncio.

—_Señores pasajeros, debido al mal tiempo y de acuerdo a las normas internacionales de seguridad aeronáutica, nos vemos en la obligación de cambiar la ruta del vuelo y dirigir el avión al Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy en Nueva York, hasta que las condiciones mejoren. Pedimos disculpas y lamentamos las demoras que esta medida les cause… _

La voz de la sobrecargo se apagaba a medida que se apagaban también sus sueños de tener a Isabella entre sus brazos para esta fecha tal y como se habían prometido y de esa manera romper con la _maldición_ que parecía les perseguía en Navidad. Cuando tenía 5, vio morir a su madre en Navidad; a los 8, también en Navidad, 13 años atrás perdió el corazón y la razón cuando encontró los ojos de Isabella; en vísperas de Navidad, hace 10 años ya, perdieron a Esme y Carlisle, los _padres_ que los unieron; al día siguiente, en Navidad, le arrebataron a Isabella y su corazón. Nunca más supo lo que era ser abrazado por ella; unos días después, Elizabeth Cullen lo abriga entre sus brazos y vierte sobre él tanto amor como nunca había sido testigo fuera posible, pero lo lleva a vivir a medio mundo de distancia de Isabella; y hoy, en Navidad, decide abandonarse a su suerte y al destino para encontrarse con ella y… Jamás creyó posible, que el mal clima sobre _Los Grandes Lagos_ le jugaría una mala pasada, y pondría en _jaque _2 la estabilidad de su cordura o la resistencia de sus fuerzas. Había sido optimista cuando tomó la decisión de subir al avión, durante muchos años mantuvo una batalla campal contra los hechos y resistirse a la verdad debilitó su alma y su cuerpo; pero jamás se sintió más débil que en este momento. Resistió tanto como pudo, luchó tanto como pudo, pero la agonía revivía con fuertes llamaradas desquebrajando su interior.

Suspiró ante la impotencia y cerró los ojos unos momentos; acomodó el respaldo de su asiento y ligeramente resignado, se dispuso a concluir su novela; el único consuelo que le quedaba ante la nube oscura que se presentaba en su futuro, un futuro sin ella.

— ¿Qué pides este año para Navidad, Ángel? Yo te pedí a ti, Isabella.

_Notas:_

1 Aeropuerto Internacional O'Hare, en Chicago.

2 Jugada en el ajedrez, previa o anterior al gane.

...

Gracias por su apoyo, por los comentarios: chiquitza, stewpattz, EDLFG12345, LauraECS, Diana Robles, grisAliceCullenSwan, Luna Sanz. Mis niñas, de momento serán únicamente 3 capítulos, por lo que en el siguiente llegarías al final, pero cabe la posibilidad de dar continuidad.

Gracias por las alertas: Cath Robsteniana, Chikage-SP, EDLFG12345, Emotica G. W, LauraECS, grisAliceCullenSwan, karly98, priscilla. vruiz91, yocairy.62, stewpattz, yazz-cullen.


	3. Capitulo 3

Gracias por sus reviews: stewpattz, Chikage-SP, Gianna Milena, Cath Robsteniana. Y alertas: lueli, keepcalmandshoplouboutins, Cath Robsteniana

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

…

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**(Escrito por Camili . manina)**_

_Ella estaba ahí de pie, estática, asombrada de lo que sus ojos veían, algo imposible de creer, un milagro que jamás pensó presenciar. Pero ahí estaba… Ambos estaban presentes._

_Pero algo era diferente, él ya no corría para protegerla como siempre, uno del otro, tan alejados, parecían a kilómetros de distancia. Quería gritar, quería ponerse en peligro, verlo correr a más no poder para estar cerca, pero no salían palabras, ningún sonido de sus labios._

_Intentó dar un paso, sin embargo, sus pies, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, quería acercarse, quería tocarlo y poder confirmar que no era uno más de sus innumerables sueños y pesadillas pensando en este día. Casi grita de alegría cuando su pie derecho dio un paso, su mente chillaba vitoreando el proceso y animando al izquierdo para imitarlo… Otro paso más. Ya solo quedaban por lo menos diez. Suspiró, necesitaba que fuera más rápido, pero no quería mirar a sus benditos pies para reprocharles por la lentitud, no quería perder la mirada y luego descubrir que se trataba de otro sueño._

_Diez pasos más y ya solo una leve brisa los separaba, el sol, mar y la arena eran sus testigos, nadie podría decir que eso era verdad._

_Se sobresaltó cuando una de sus manos se acercaba con lentitud. Eso de ningún modo pasaba en sus sueños, él jamás se movía, pero ahora estaba ahí, queriendo que no hubiera espacio entre ellos. Sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos. Un pequeño roce, algo tan simple pero que la hacía desfallecer, por fin lo sentía, piel contra piel y más si sus brazos la aferraban con fuerza contra su pecho… calor, paz, amor._

—_Ya estás aquí. _—_Y todo sufrimiento había desaparecido._

…

_Era tan extraño tenerlo tan cerca pero a la vez sentirlo lejos. Una mesa redonda y sillas de fierro forjado, esas que solo se veían en la Torre Eiffel, pero que por cosas del destino, ahora estaban en el lugar menos esperado. Un día nublado, preparándose para la primera lluvia del invierno, todos refugiados en su hogar o dentro de los locales comerciales ignorando el clima. Solo ellos dos fuera, con tres grados bajo cero, sentados en una pequeña mesita con un café entre las manos._

_Ella no pudo evitar una risita mientras bajaba la mirada y negaba en silencio._

—_Es extraño, ¿no? _—_Escuchar su voz le sorprendió pero asintió_—. _Debo confesar que no era así como pensaba encontrarte._

— _¿Y cómo creías que sería? _—_Fue su turno para reír entre dientes._

—_En alguna playa paradisíaca, solos tú y yo… Cruzar las miradas y creer que solo se trataba de un sueño… Pero aquí estamos._

—_Muertos de frío, con un café helado en la mano. _—_Ambos se rieron._

…

Un gruñido se extendió por la habitación y un golpe contra la tela de cuero. Edward se pasó las manos por el cabello, bufó sin poder entender por qué no podía terminar ese libro, parecía ser que ese último capítulo era imposible de hacer. Aunque sabía la respuesta, necesitaba a Isabella con él, solo ella podría leer ese libro antes que cualquier otro. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo y hasta que eso no sucediera, jamás podría llegar a su fin… Bufó nuevamente cerrando el portátil con brusquedad. Siempre era lo mismo, cada Navidad era igual.

Dejó todo sobre el sofá del cuarto de hotel. Solo recordar dónde se encontraba, lo ponía de mal humor. Luego del inconveniente por el clima, por las molestias, les habían regalado el hospedaje en uno de los mejores hoteles de New York, por dos días que estaba anunciado el mal tiempo, luego podrían seguir el viaje hasta Chicago, pero, ¿de qué servía llegar un 26 de Diciembre a _La Cueva_? De nada, todo había terminado ese 24, no podía soportar otra vez el sufrimiento de la separación, de soportar una Navidad sin su Ángel.

Caminó hacia la ventana, las cortinas estaban corridas dejando una gran vista ante él, toda la gran manzana, las personas, acciones, todo un mundo de inspiración. Había cambiado el lugar de encuentro de sus personajes, lo hacía inconscientemente, con un dejo de esperanza… Siempre había esperanza.

El atardecer estaba por llegar, muchos aún comprando obsequios atrasados, corriendo para llegar a la cena de Nochebuena. Pero Edward no tenía nada que celebrar, ni siquiera estaba _su_ tía Elizabeth. Había pensado en llamarla, pero sabía cómo reaccionaría, capaz de todo por llegar donde él y estar juntos; mandar a buscarlo para llegar a esas elegantes cenas navideñas, buscando ser la mejor de los tiempos, superando la anterior, ¿pero de qué servía eso? Suspiró.

Ya había sido complicado dejarla sola, estaban los demás familiares, en especial sus primas, quienes habían prometido cuidarla en su ausencia, pero no era lo mismo estar juntos. Había creído que éste era el momento, donde por fin se verían. Volvió a bufar corriéndose de la ventana. Tomó el portátil con una de sus manos mientras volvía a abrirlo, de pie, esperando algún milagro. El correo seguía igual, nada nuevo, ¿habría recibido el mensaje?

Había pensado en salir del cuarto e ir de compras, tal vez algo lindo para _su_ tía. En realidad no le importaban esas cosas. Desde su infancia, sabía que lo único importante era el cariño, el amor que podías dar para esas fechas importantes, eso era su estímulo para haber hecho ese viaje, por fin poder estar juntos, toda la familia.

Solo habían sido tres años, pero los tres años más hermosos de su vida, junto a Carlisle, Esme y Bella. Suspiró, necesitaba despejarse, tomar un poco de aire. Tomó su abrigo, miró el portátil pero negó para sí mismo, nada de escribir por esa tarde y menos seguir insistiendo con el correo. Tomó una bufanda cubriendo su cuello y boca con ella, subió el cuello del abrigo, miró sus manos, se encogió de hombros para sí mismo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos, de esa forma impediría que el frío se fuera por sus huesos y los dedos dolieran luego, sería fatal para tocar. Cerró la puerta tras suyo y sin mirar a nadie bajó por el ascensor y salió al frío invernal de la gran ciudad.

…

La Navidad es para muchos la mejor época, en especial, en New York. Durante estas fechas, la ciudad se convierte en la capital de estas fiestas. La _"Shopping Week",_ con tiendas espectacularmente decoradas, el encendido del gigantesco Árbol del _Rockefeller Center_ o el fin de año de Times Square. En estas épocas dan ganas de hacer todas las cursilerías tradicionales: patinar en hielo en el _Wollman Rink _de Central Park, ver el árbol gigantesco del _Rockefeller Center_, los escaparates de _Saks Fifth Avenue_, conseguir boletos para el Cascanueces en _Lincoln Center_, y para el musical navideño en _Radio City Music Hall_. Si nieva, hay que tomar un caballo y dar la vuelta alrededor de Central Park, y decirle al chofer que no hable, para disfrutar del parque en silencio.

Todo New York se viste de gala para la temporada, pues en cierto modo representa todo lo que es la ciudad; los focos, los restaurantes, las compras. La marea sube sobre la Quinta Avenida que se inunda de peatones cargados de paquetes. Observar a las niñas jugar a tocar los abrigos de las señoras, siempre buscando el más suavecito. Pero qué importaba todo eso si no podías compartirla con las personas que amabas, nada de eso valía la pena contemplar. Todo se transformaba en gris, los colores se perdían aún cuando las luces, la música y actos impresionantes, fueran brillantes para verlos desde lo más alto del cielo.

Edward caminaba mirando sus pies, la acera cubierta de hielo y nieve, buscaba que sus pasos fueran firmes y seguros para no resbalar como había visto de reojo con algunos de los ciudadanos que corrían de un lado a otro. Escuchaba sus risas, los gritos de júbilo de algunos turistas al ver la gran decoración y el gran árbol navideño, pero él no veía nada, sentía que estaba ciego.

Caminó varias cuadras, se detuvo en algunas tiendas que aún no cerraban, pero no encontraba nada especial para _su _tía. En una de ellas pensó en volver al hotel, sin embargo, encerrarse entre esas cuatro paredes era peor que deambular por las calles de New York.

Algunas personas intentaron detenerlo, solo para desearle una Feliz Navidad. Edward les regalaba una sonrisa y volvía a esconderse entre los pliegues de su bufanda, retomando el paso, intentando encontrar el lugar correcto donde quería estar. ¿Pero cómo llegar a ese lugar bajo malas condiciones climáticas, sin un coche, con solo la esperanza de que Bella hubiera recibido ese correo y correspondido a su decisión? Aunque ya no importaba, él no podría llegar, estaba encerrado en esa ciudad.

Se sorprendió al llegar al lugar más característico de esas festividades, conocidas por todo el mundo. La gran pista de patinaje en hielo, grandes y pequeños disfrutando, sonrisas en sus rostros, algunos riendo al haber caído por alguna mala maniobra sobre el área. No pudo evitar detenerse y que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera. Apoyó sus manos calientes sobre la barandilla congelada que limitaba el hielo de la acera. Se rio de sí mismo, al sentir cómo sus dedos alegaban del cambio de temperatura, pero la vista era todo. Miles de ideas asaltaron su cabeza, un nuevo escenario para el gran final, ella desplazándose por el hielo firme, sus ojos cerrados, el frío chocando con sus mejillas pero eso la hacía sonreír… Edward sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos… Patinando en medio de la pista, disfrutando del momento, olvidándose de todos los problemas, de las fechas, de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle mal; pero sin pensar que en el mismo lugar estaba él, mirándola desde esa misma posición, sus manos congelándose después de tenerlas guardadas por horas en los resguardados bolsillos de su abrigo.

Abrió los ojos, suspiró. En su caso no era así, Isabella no estaba en medio de la pista, solo una pequeña que lo miraba fijamente. No desvió la vista, una niña de no más de seis años, cabello castaño escondido bajo un gorro de lana del mismo color que sus guantes. Levantó una de sus manos saludándola, ella se rio entre dientes realizando el mismo gesto, se dio la vuelta ágilmente para correr a los brazos de su madre.

Sus manos comenzaron a molestar, estaban completamente frías, dolía mover algunos de los dedos. Dobló los dedos intentando volver a sentirlos, que la sangre volviera a correr. Los escondió nuevamente en los bolsillos emprendiendo el camino de regreso, el crepúsculo se apoderaba de New York y Edward necesitaba transcribir lo que tenía guardado en su mente. Esta vez escondió hasta la nariz dentro de la bufanda, la temperatura en verdad estaba bajando, necesitaba de un café con urgencia.

Caminó a paso firme y rápido pensando en la calidez de su cuarto, con el cual debía simpatizar para vivir hasta el 25 por la noche, cuando por fin tomara un avión de vuelta a Londres.

Miró a su alrededor, frunció el ceño, ¿dónde se había metido? No recordaba las calles que había tomado, solo había mirado el pavimento y ahora debía reprenderse por no haber mirado a lo menos un nombre de alguna avenida. Observó las tiendas y para su sorpresa, una de ellas era un café, las luces seguían encendidas por lo que seguían trabajando aunque fuera Nochebuena. Se refugió del frío, podría entrar en calor dentro, tomar el café que necesitaba y pedir ayuda para volver al hotel. Tal vez tuvieran algún papel que le dieran para escribir o a lo menos una servilleta.

El lugar era como cualquier otro en _La Gran Manzana_, la decoración no dejaba duda en qué fecha se encontraban, los que atendían llevaban _sweaters_ con algún dibujo navideño y el nombre del lugar. Saludó con cortesía pidiendo un expreso, la chica sonrió mientras marcaba el pedido y luego le daba el precio. Abrió su abrigo para buscar en el interior su billetera, sacó el dinero entregándoselo.

Mientras esperaba su café caliente, miró el lugar, algo acogedor, las personas conversaban en murmullos más elevados del normal, intentando mantener una intimidad pero que no daba el resultado correcto. Algunos estaban solos, miraban su taza como si fuera lo más fascinante del momento, ni siquiera contemplaban por la ventana, parecían concentrados en algo… Tal vez esperando lo mismo que él, algún milagro.

Abrió los ojos impresionado, en una de las esquinas, escondido tras un pino real adornado en colores dorado, verde y rojo, un piano de cola negro. Estaba cerrado, en perfecto estado, como si nadie hubiese tocado en él desde el momento que lo habían comprado. Las palmas y los dedos de sus manos comenzaron a cosquillear, lo incitaban a tocar, pero no podía hacerlo en público, había prometido que solo tocaría para Bella, _pero ella no está aquí, está muy lejos_. Suspiró, bajó la mirada; tantas promesas y ninguna de ellas podía cumplir, hoy todo quedaba olvidado. ¡Qué más daba!

Miró al frente, la chica le entregó su café, Edward le preguntó si podía sentarse en el piano, ella se encogió de hombros sin quitar la sonrisa. Le dijo que no había problema, esa mañana no había asistido el pianista y no sería malo que alguien quisiera darle algo de melodía al lugar. Edward asintió sonriendo con pudor, sería la primera vez que tocaría frente a un público como este, aunque este no estuviera atendiendo, sino que inmerso en sus problemas o planes.

Se sentó en el banquillo, levantó la tapa y ahí estaba las queridas teclas, blancas y negras, perfectas, en buen estado como había dicho, tal cual lo hubiera sacado de una tienda. Sus dedos cobraban vida, querían tocar, pero su mente decía que debía esperar, no era el momento, ¿pero qué más debía esperar? ¿El milagro que llevaba esperando por 10 años? Ese día estaba todo perdido, lo había dicho en su correo electrónico, si ella no aparecía en _La Cueva_, él daría por hecho que ella había hecho su vida… Lo mismo significaba para él, y todo por el maldito clima. Dos de sus dedos tocaron de una vez, otros tres de la mano contraria lo acompañaron. La melodía se filtró por la estancia. Miró a su alrededor pero nadie interrumpió, concentrados en ellos mismos.

Cerró los ojos, dejó que sus manos mandaran, estas recorrieron el juego de marfil, como si leyeran las partituras que esa tarde descansaban sobre el piano de la casa de _su_ tía Elizabeth, sabían perfectamente donde tocar, donde trabajar para que sonara la música, dejando que por primera vez en su vida alguien más escuchara sus composiciones. Una de sus promesas estaba siendo despedazada, para Edward ya no había más opciones, solo buscar que a lo lejos escuchara la melodía, enterándose de la verdad, y no de las creencias de ese día… Él la amaba, con su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón.

—Edward…

Abrió los ojos impresionado, pasmado, no creyendo lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Esta voz era inconfundible, aunque la hubiera dejado de escuchar hace varios años; no solo era la voz, sino la sensación de que estaba ahí, pero no podía ser cierto, no tenía sentido. No quería mirar hacia la voz, seguía en la misma posición, las manos detenidas en las teclas correctas, listas para seguir, su mirada fija donde debía estar la partitura de esa melodía y estaba seguro que a su lado derecho, junto al gran árbol, estaba… se volteó sin más.

Una ilusión, una hermosa y sorprendida ilusión, no podía ser nada más que eso, no debía estar ahí. Pero había algo que le decía a gritos que era verdad, que debía confiar en lo que estaba pasando, todo era completamente realidad.

—Isabella.

Sí, era ella, estaba seguro que era ella, aunque no tuviera sentido que estuviera en esa ciudad, en ese café. Ese Ángel debía estar en Chicago, esperándolo, decepcionada al entender que él no aparecería… Pero aquí estaba.

No había nada que pensar o hablar, solo reaccionar. Necesitaba levantarse del banquillo, dar dos pasos que lo separaban de Isabella y abrazarla como esa primera vez, cuando la había protegido de esas despreciables mujeres que decían cuidar de ellas. Protegiéndola de esa hermosa mujer que quería llevársela como su hija y que finalmente lo aceptaba como otro hijo con tal de no separarlos, sin saber que tres años más tarde de igual manera iba a ocurrir. Ahí estaban, abrazándose, añorándose, olvidándose de todo sufrimiento, porque ahí quedaba todo, nada importaba más que ellos dos.

La tomó por cada lado de su rostro, obligándose mutuamente a mirarse, confirmando que era cierto, que de verdad ambos estaban ahí. Las mejillas de Bella estaban humedecidas por las lágrimas. Edward negó levemente intentando quitarlas, sabía que no eran de tristeza pero no quería que estuvieran en ese precioso rostro, nada podía interferir para seguir mirando a su Ángel.

Quería besarla, quería hacer todo lo que llevaba imaginando esos años, sentirla cerca, jamás dejarla ir, acariciarla todo el día si era posible, dormir entre sus brazos, confirmar que estaba ahí por el resto de sus vidas. Se rio tontamente, volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, mirando hacia un vacío, solo interesado en las sensaciones y emociones que estaban reproduciéndose en su interior. Por fin el milagro había llegado.

—No puedo creerlo. —Escuchó un pequeño susurro de su Ángel.

—Yo tampoco… Te hacía en Chicago. —Bella asintió confirmando que pensaba lo mismo—. ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea?

Horribles pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, tal vez no estaba ahí por el destino, sino que había cambiado de idea, ella no quería verlo… Pero ese abrazo, no podía ser cierto. Sacudió la cabeza buscando lucidez y comprensión a cada pregunta o duda. Fue el turno de la chica en tomar su rostro, Edward no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al contacto. Cuánto la había extrañado, aun no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, tan juntos como hace diez años. La miró fijamente esperando tener cualquier respuesta. Bella sonrió.

—El clima impidió que el avión llegara a su destino, tuvimos que detenernos en New York hasta que pase el mal tiempo —contestó Bella mirándolo con ojos esperanzados. ¿De qué se trataba esto? ¿Era el destino? ¿Debían encontrarse aquí como pasaba en su libro?

— ¿Tú por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Bella tímidamente desviando la vista ligeramente.

—Lo mismo… No puedo creerlo, ¿por qué aquí? —Isabella se encogió de hombros sin quitar una sonrisa.

— ¿Debía ser así? —cuestionó la chica.

Dejándose llevar, sin importar que las cosas pudieran cambiar, sin pensar en lo que viniera, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, aferrándola hacia sí, buscando el calor, la alegría, la paz que había estado buscando por tantos años. Por fin ahí, juntos, prometiendo jamás separarse, concretando todo con ese beso que ambos deseaban desde el mismo día en que se habían conocido, dos pequeños, inocentes, que habían sufrido más que cualquier persona en el mundo. Pero ya no tenía que ser así… nunca más.

Sin embargo Bella no pensaba lo mismo, se separó rápidamente, disculpándose con la mirada; ella quería ese beso, lo anhelaba con toda su alma, pero Edward necesitaba saber toda la verdad, necesitaba saber por qué las cosas serían diferentes desde ese día, hasta el punto de que no quisiera volver a verla. Bajó la mirada mientras tomaba aire, llenando sus pulmones de valentía, de coraje… De compasión. Fuerza, que la ayudara a levantarse luego que Edward supiera toda la verdad desapareciendo.

— ¡Yo quiero mi leche, yo quiero mi leche!

— ¡No! —gritó Bella, abrió los ojos asustada, no era así como quería que sucediera.

Un pequeño de no más de cuatro años chocaba contra las piernas de Edward. Este logró estabilizarlo antes de que cayera al suelo, tomándolo en brazos. Miró las mesas ocupadas esperando ver a la madre asustada, pero nadie parecía importarle la escena que estaba ocurriendo. Analizó con el ceño fruncido al pequeño esperando alguna reacción: susto, lágrimas al verse con extraños, pero estaba tranquilo, miraba a Isabella.

Cuando el niño se vio en brazos del hombre dejó su entusiasmo, llevó sus brazos hacia su pecho, bajando la mirada y mirando de reojo. Edward inmediatamente lo bajó, colocándose a su misma altura, escuchó que algo le decía su Ángel, pero primero debía encontrar a la madre del niño. Algo tenía, algo le era familiar. El pequeño seguía en la misma posición, sus manos empuñadas intentando esconder su rostro aunque interesado en conocer al hombre.

— ¿Dónde está tu madre? —preguntó Edward preocupado.

—Aquí —dijo el niño con sus manos aun en la boca.

—Edward… deja al pequeño. —Bella intentaba llamar la atención del hombre.

— ¿Por qué te alejaste? —preguntó Edward sin prestar atención a Isabella.

—Quiero mi leche. —El pequeño susurró.

—Debes ir a tu mesa, puedo acompañarte. —El niño negó y miró hacia arriba.

—No tenemos mesa, mami, quiero mi leche. —Edward Lo único que se escuchó fue un suspiro.

—Carlisle, solo déjame terminar de hablar con el señor.

Solo fue cosa de segundos, solo cinco segundos para entender todo, para que su vida se fuera por un agujero a lo más profundo de su pesar. Carlisle… su madre estaba ahí… era su hijo… Bella había contestado… su Ángel tenía una familia.

Lo miró fijamente, seguía arrodillado frente al niño… Carlisle, el pequeño se llamaba Carlisle, igual que _su_ padre. Bella había seguido con su vida y tenía todo su derecho. Tal vez solo había ido al encuentro para verse por última vez y aclarar las cosas, mientras que él se ilusionaba, pensando que el destino, el milagro que había estado esperando, los había unido de cualquier forma. Pero no se trataba de eso. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire antes de volver a pararse y enfrentar a Bella.

—Mami, ¿cuándo volveremos? —Isabella acarició su cabello castaño.

—De inmediato, ya iremos por tu leche. —Bella miró a su hijo intentando darle una sonrisa, pero estaba nerviosa, no podía mirar a la cara a su gran amor.

—Un hijo —afirmó Edward. Bella sintió su pecho oprimirse, solo asintió—. Su nombre, Carlisle. — Ella volvió a asentir buscando coraje.

—Lo encontré pertinente. —Bella parecía nerviosa.

—Sí, eso creo.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo —dijo la chica asustada, necesitaba darle una explicación.

—Donde quieras. —Fue la única respuesta de Edward, aunque Bella no esperaba esa afirmación, estaba segura que todo cambiaría cuando supiera todo y esas palabras no volvería a escucharlas de su boca.

Tomó la mano de su hijo guiándolo fuera del lugar. Edward no entendía nada, pero por Bella haría lo que fuera, no importaba a dónde lo llevara, no podía permitirse perderla de nuevo, sin importar qué le deparara. Necesitaba saber todo, aunque luego doliera hasta destrozar su alma.

Fuera, el frío amenazaba con congelar cada parte del cuerpo que estuviera a la intemperie, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar de sentirla; tomó la mano libre de Isabella y ella al parecer necesitaba de lo mismo al sentirla relajarse. Pero nada importaba en ese momento. Ella hizo parar a un taxi, le dio el nombre del hotel, el conductor asintió volviendo a la calle congestionada de coches y personas festejando.

El camino lo realizaron en silencio, Carlisle estaba en medio con sus manos sobre el regazo de su madre, ella las cubría con las suyas. Cada uno miraba por la ventana, por primera vez sintiéndose completos, relajados, sin esa opresión en el pecho, porque al fin estaban juntos, no obstante, al parecer, no todo era perfecto como en las novelas. Edward dejó escapar una sonrisa, aún seguía sin creer que eso estuviera pasando, no tenía sentido, pero a la vez era exactamente lo que hubiera esperado para el final de su novela, ahora podía decir que estaba terminada, solo faltaba que su acompañante la leyera y por fin se sentiría completo, no habría nada más que faltara por hacer.

Se sorprendió cuando el taxi se detuvo bajo su hotel, había escuchado que Isabella había dado el nombre de uno, pero no recordaba que fuera el mismo donde lo habían alojado a él. La miró con el ceño fruncido, pero ella parecía estar en su propio mundo, un leve fruncido, sus ojos distantes, como si estuvieran centrados en otro lugar, lejos de ahí. Quería abrazarla, protegerla, intentar que olvidara eso que la acongojaba, pero Bella fue más rápida bajando del coche junto a su hijo, tomándolo en sus brazos luego de pagarle al chofer. Edward la siguió desde atrás mientras subían las escaleras y entraban en el vestíbulo.

Bella se giró para mirarlo, volvió la sonrisa a sus rostros, ambos necesitaban sentirse cerca, más cerca que nunca. Ella, con la cabeza de su hijo apoyada en el hombro, entró en el ascensor, presionó el piso cinco. Ella miraba el suelo mientras Edward miraba atento a cada movimiento que hicieran los dos, las pequeñas manitos del niño y las leves caricias que le daba su madre.

Se bajaron, caminaron hacia la derecha deteniéndose frente a la puerta 510. Edward al mirar a Bella notó su nerviosismo, algo no estaba bien, más cuando ella se colocó frente a frente mirándolo directamente a los ojos esperando algún ápice de comprensión de su parte. No entendía nada, pero sabía que podría con todo lo que ella necesitara, Bella era su vida y no permitiría que nada ni nadie los volviera a separar.

—Sé que todo esto es extraño, miles de preguntas que no sé si podré contestar… pero a este viaje vine con un objetivo y es que sepas la verdad.

—Bella… —La chica negó rápidamente mientras inspiraba intentando no llorar, sabía lo que venía.

—Dejé de comunicarme contigo porque sentía vergüenza… porque hubo un momento en mi vida que desearía olvidar pero a la vez me trajo algo… algo maravilloso que solo he aprendido a querer hace muy poco. Sentía horror al contarlo, menos por una llamada, me sentía una traidora… siendo que luego entendí que yo no era la culpable, aunque aún hay días que pienso que es así. —Edward intentó hablar pero ella lo miró intensamente suplicando su silencio—. Solo necesito que escuches, que intentes entenderlo… Cuando vi tu correo, donde decías encontrarnos en _La Cueva_, entendí que debía vencer todos mis temores y esperar a tu respuesta… y este es el momento.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, miró a todos lados antes de dejar al pequeño en el suelo. Este se aferró a su pierna mientras miraba al hombre que entraba. Sabía que para ambos era algo extraño. Carlisle jamás había conocido a otro hombre más que su abuelo Charlie, y Edward tampoco hubiera imaginado un hijo en la ecuación. Miró a su hijo regalándole una sonrisa, luego se fijó en su amor.

—Necesito presentarte a alguien… Edward, él es Carlisle, mi hijo, Carlisle, él es Edward, mi… _hermano_, mi compañero… mi todo.

— ¿Él es mi papá, mami? —Bella se tensó, miró a Edward intentando disculparse pero para su sorpresa, el hombre estaba arrodillado junto a su hijo.

— ¿Quieres que lo sea? —Carlisle volvió a hacer el mismo gesto que en el café, sus manos sobre su boca mientras asentía, Edward sonrió—. Bien, lo soy.

—Carlisle, ¿no querías tu leche? —El niño olvidó toda conversación asintiendo con entusiasmo—, está en la heladera, la tomas y vas a recostarte, ¿bien?

El niño corrió hacia la pequeña nevera, tomó el biberón preparado y siguió su camino hacia una puerta donde imaginaba estaría la cama. Cuando perdió la vista del chico volvió a mirar a su madre, estática, esperando cualquier reacción de su parte o cuestionándose lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? —preguntó Bella angustiada mirando de reojo hacia el cuarto por donde había entrado su hijo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Edward, le acabas de decir a mi hijo que eres su padre, y ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

— ¿Y por qué no puedo serlo? —sonsacó el chico, el estómago de Bella se contrajo.

—Él tiene un padre. —Edward asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Si lo tuviera no estaría preguntando si yo lo soy… No eres una buena mentirosa, Bella.

—No entiendo por qué sonríes. —Edward dio un paso hacia ella, pero Bella negó—, por favor, necesito este espacio.

—No me importa qué haya pasado, no pienso perderte de nuevo.

— ¿No quieres saber qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué he dejado de hablarte?

— ¿Necesitas que lo sepa? —preguntó Edward. Bella cerró los ojos antes de contestar, sus manos se volvieron puños antes de volver a mirarlo.

—Sí… Necesito que me escuches y luego me abraces, me protejas… Como lo hacías hace diez años. —Él sonrió.

—Lo prometo.

Con un gesto lo invitó a sentarse en el único sofá de la sala, cada uno en una punta. Bella retorciendo sus dedos buscando cómo empezar y mantener la esperanza de esa promesa, luego de volver todos esos recuerdos a su cabeza; obtendría lo que siempre había esperado. Sin embargo, sabía que eso estaba lejos de ocurrir, él no aceptaría a Carlisle luego de saber la verdad.

Comenzó por ese día de Navidad, pensando que por fin pasaría una gran Navidad junto a su mejor amiga, pero de un momento a otro, un golpe podía destrozar esa añoranza aunque con la verdadera persona que quería pasarlo, no estaría ahí. Flashes de algunas escenas, un hombre o tal vez varios, alguien sabía que ella estaba ahí, las luces del coche yéndose dejando un chillido de los neumáticos, la inconsciencia, sangre, sus ropas destrozadas, sin voz, la histeria, el recuerdo de que Edward no estaba con ella sino que a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Lo peor, enterarse que estaba embarazada de un desconocido, pero a la vez pensar en su pasado y no poder abortar, ese pequeño no tenía la culpa, no podía deshacerse de él como lo habían hecho con tantas niñas del orfanato. El apoyo de Charlie y Renée luego de que Carlisle naciera, los meses que pesaron en donde ese bebé no tenía un nombre debido al rechazo y los únicos que habían venido a su mente eran Edward y Carlisle, los únicos hombres que la habían amado. Y lo que más le dolía, esos años en que no había podido mirar a su hijo, rencor, la comprensión de un bebé, entender a su madre al no poder tenerlo en brazos, amándola incondicionalmente. Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, sin pensarlo miró hacia el cuarto, tanto le debía a ese niño y no sabía cómo recompensarlo.

Fue ahí cuando sintió calidez, paz, tranquilidad, amor; todo lo que había añorado por años aun cuando sus padres se lo habían dado todo intentando calmar el dolor de perder a Carlisle y Esme. Miró su cuerpo, dos brazos fuertes la mantenían aferrada, protegida. Cerró los ojos… y lloró, lloró como nunca antes.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí dejando que se desahogara, culpándose de cada momento que no había hecho lo imposible porque Elizabeth aceptara llevarla con ellos. Tal vez nada de eso hubiera pasado, no podía soportar que su Ángel hubiera sufrido nuevamente. Él se había prometido a los ocho años que eso no ocurriría… Sacudió su mente, no más. Ya todo debía quedar en el pasado, no podían seguir aferrándose a él mientras el futuro intentaba seguir adelante. Ya estaban juntos y ahora se hacía la promesa, la cual juraba no quebrantar… no los dejaría solos, jamás a Bella, al amor de su vida… ni a su hijo, en absoluto.

…

El 25 de Diciembre es el día de Navidad y New York queda desierto. Las tiendas, museos y establecimientos de pasatiempo cierran sus puertas y los neoyorquinos abandonan sus puestos de trabajo para reunirse con la familia, en muchos casos, fuera de la ciudad. La llegada durante la Nochebuena de Santa Claus llena de regalos, los árboles adornados de los hogares y sobre todo de alegría entre los niños. La locura de la noche anterior queda atrás, esperando por el próximo 24 para seguir con cada una de sus tradiciones.

Pero tres personas no estaban al tanto de esas costumbres. Caminaban por las calles solitarias, pero con una sonrisa que nadie podría borrar. Un hombre que desde pequeño había vivido en la pobreza, una madre que muere y lo deja solo en las calles, buscando algo de comer o un refugio para la noche. Una mujer que nunca había conocido el significado de padres hasta que una pareja y un niño llegaron a ese lugar al que debía llamar hogar. Y un niño que por cosas del destino había imaginado que su madre era lo mejor del mundo, a quien podía amar únicamente, pero que hace solo unas horas, podía asegurar que tenía amor para entregarle a su padre, porque ahora tenía a dos personas incondicionales en su vida.

Edward llevaba a Carlisle abrazado a su brazo izquierdo mientras él se aferraba a su cuello con esos pequeños brazos. A su lado derecho, Bella lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras él le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

Una hermosa escena para terminar el último capítulo, cerrar el borrador y presentarlo a la editora y convertirlo en un _Bestseller_. A kilómetros de distancia, una mujer tomaba el libro entre sus brazos mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, hace meses que no tenía a su hijo junto a ella, pero sabía que era feliz, había logrado lo que siempre anheló. En La Florida, una pareja sentada a la sombra de un árbol, ella lee cada página con ansiedad mientras su marido escuchaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, y ríe cuando su esposa reconoce a su hija en ellas. Tres chicas leen entre risitas cada línea mientras se dan miradas de complicidad. La primera página de cada copia llevaba el autógrafo y una dedicatoria del autor… "_Para las primeras que adquirieron una copia de este libro_".

Y una pareja que siempre estaría en el corazón de Bella y Edward, dos maravillosas personas que los habían salvado de vivir en la infelicidad. Dos personas que les habían demostrado que los milagros sí existen.

— ¿Qué pides este año para Navidad, Ángel? —preguntó la chica, Edward rio entre dientes.

—Yo te pedí a ti, Isabella.


End file.
